RWBY: The Other Side of the Mirror
by SilverDemios-and-tfireheadz
Summary: (Written by SilverDemios) On a routine mission, Ruby finds herself in a world different from her own. Here, a young queen rules with doppelgangers of Ruby's friends as her assassins. The only people who stand against the vicious queen are a crime boss, a sorceress, and a handful of former Beacon students. Will Ruby defeat this tyrant, or will she fall at the hands of her friends?


Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, SilverDemios here. This is a story that I had the idea for recently. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or RoosterTeeth. The characters belong to Monty Oum.)**

"UGH! This BLOWS!" Yang moaned, her feet dangling over the side of a building. Ruby just ignored her sister and scanned the horizon for any incoming transports. Ozpin had charged their team with protecting the only important place in Vale; the Schnee Dust quarry. While she agreed with her sister that it was boring as hell, she wasn't about to go off-mission for that.

"Yang, if you cared to relax every once in a while, MAYBE you wouldn't be itching for a fight all the time!" Weiss snapped, glaring at the blond-haired fighter, "It isn't right that you always are itching for a fight!"

"Weiss, Yang isn't always the most… sound of judgement. We all know that," Blake said, trying to lessen the white-haired girls rage.

"Here here!" Ruby said, nodding at Blake. Yang stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, and playfully hit her on the shoulder. Ruby waved her arms, trying to regain her balance, but fell off the side of the building. Yang shot forward reaching her arm out to try to grab her, but her fingers just missed Ruby's by mere millimeters. Ruby fell, trying to get Cresent Rose untangled from her long red cloak, but to no avail. she turned to face the ground, and was surprised at what she saw. A ring of lightning was right beneath her, and as she fell through it, she screamed at the electricity coursing through her body.

A figure sat upon her throne, drumming her fingers lazily on the left arm of the gigantic chair. A holographic screen floated in front of her, a map of the city.

"Remind me of what I am watching," she demanded.

"Of course, majesty," the servant bowed, her blood-red hair flowing around her chest, "We detected a strange energy surge within the city, unlike anything we've seen before,"

"I see no reason to waste my time with such trivialities," the figure spat venomously, "Is it a threat or not?"

"I do not know, majesty," the figure said, "But I strongly suggest that you let me and a small team investigate,"

"Fine!" the queen snapped, "Just come back with something, or you'll have earned yourself a one-way ticket to the torture camps! Am I perfectly clear?"

"Crystal, majesty," the servant said, bowing one final time and walking out.

"Cretan," the queen growled, raking her fingers across the side of her throne. The servant at her side stiffened, prepared for her leaders wrath.

"With due respect, milady," she said, "It would be wise to simply investigate,"

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" the queen snapped, "I don't care that you're my sister!" the servant fell silent, staring ahead, as before. The queen rose off her throne, her cloak trailing behind her. "Whatever it is, if anything, it can result in nothing consequential. Nothing poses a threat to my rule,"

Ruby sat up, little beowolves spinning around her head.

"Ow~!" she moaned, "What WAS that?" she stumbled back to her feet and actually looked around. She was at the bottom of the building she had fallen off of, but she couldn't see anything else because of the thick fog. She knew she hadn't seen any fog when she was falling.

"You there!" a voice rang out, a familiar voice, at that, "what are you doing out here? Curfew began an hour ago!" she looked around for the source of the voice and saw a head of blond hair stomping towards her.

"Juane?" she said confused, "What?"

"Pathetic," he grumbled coming out of the fog. Ruby blinked, hard, to make sure she was seeing him right. He had upgraded his armor, which was marked by hundreds of battle scars, as well as a gigantic sword on his back, something that a giant armor would carry. His face was nothing like the Juane Ruby knew, filled with such anger and contempt. "Civilians are not allowed outside of their homes after eight. I have half a mind to arrest you right now,"

"Juane, what the hell?" Ruby demanded, "Since when are you sure a hard-ass? And since when does Vale have a curfew? Last I checked, the police were just looking for Torchwick!"

"So, you plan on resisting arrest?" Juane sneered, his hand going to the giant sword on his back, "Good. I could use a workout," Ruby instinctively went for Crescent Rose, deploying it and getting into a fighting stance. Juane's eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that? The only one with a weapon of that caliber is the queen. And while you may look like her," he drew the giant sword, placing the blade on his shoulder, "I doubt you have her skill," He charged, his sword clashing with the blade of Crescent Rose. Ruby fired a shot, shooting herself into the air, and firing a few more shots at him. He brought his sword around with unnatural speed, blocking the bullets with the flat of his blade. He sneered at Ruby, and his blade began to glow a dark black. He swung his sword, a wave of pure aura flying off the blade and slamming into Ruby. She grimaced at just how dense his aura was. She landed on the ground, simply dazed by the wave of darkness.

"What is this girl?" a new voice said from the fog, "She appears the same as the queen, however, her speech and fighting style are different,"

"She doesn't look so tough," a female voice said from the shadows, hardly a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Follow your orders," one final voice rang out from the shadows, "We must take her alive if we are to understand why she caused the disturbance," The three new voices stepped from the shadows. Ruby recognized them instantly.

"Ren? Nora? Pyrrha?" she shouted, her voice wavering, "What is going on? If this is some screwed up prank, it isn't funny!"

"Interesting," the one who looked like Pyrrha said, "She looks like Ruby, yet acts so differently,"

"Whatever," this Nora said, her arms crossed over her chest, a bored expression on her face, "I think we should kill her," Ruby's knees almost gave out.

"Now now, Nora," Juane sneered, "I think you're scaring the poor thing," the three laughed, with the exception of Nora laughed cruelly. She almost fainted on the spot. It was one thing that these people looked like her friends, but quite another that they acted so differently from her friends.

"Where… the hell.. am I…?" she said, falling to her knees.

"Welcome to Oz, Dorothy," Nora said, emotionlessly.

"Only this place doesn't have some stupid yellow brick road," Ren's double laughed, "Instead, a dungeon awaits you,"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a new voice rang out, "CRDL, now!" Four figures jumped from the now lifting fog, one wielding a very familiar mace. Cardin Winchester ran at Juane, his mace raised to meet Juanes sword. Juane blocked the blow, a scowl forming on his face.

"Dammit," he snarled, "Why did YOU have to show up?"

"Because we didn't simply roll over and let the queen rewrite our morals!" Cardin yelled in defiance, "We fight for the rights we had before this regime!" Ruby watched in disbelief as the two clashed, Juane's sword nearly taking Cardin's head off.

"Come on!" the voice that had ordered Cardin against the four of them, "They can buy us some time, but not much! We need to get out of here!" A hand covered in a white glove grabbed Ruby's shoulder, but she hardly noticed. She allowed herself to be pulled off into the fog.

Juane saw the two girls escaping, and he growled in anger.

"Dammit!" he snarled, kicking Cardin in the gut and running after them. After a few feet, he reached a wall of pure ice.

"Yes, the diversion worked!" Cardin said, clutching his stomach in pain, "CRDL, fall back!" Dove Sky and Russel jumped back into the fog, using it to mask their escape. It began to clear, leaving JNPR bewildered, and their leader furious.

"Dammit!" he snarled, stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Now, now Juane," Pyrrha cooed, placing her arms around the angry male, "We may have lost the battle, but we gained valuable intel,"

"Then explain it to me now, or I'll execute you before the queen lets Velvet do the honors. And you know how she loves to experiment with her victims," Pyrrha cringed and cleared her throat.

"This new Ruby came from a different world, of that I am sure," she said, "which means there are more places for our queen to conquer,"

"What use is that?" Nora said, leaning against a lamppost, her hammer resting on her shoulders.

"It means that the queen can expand her sphere of influence across multiple dimensions, you half-wit," Ren sneered, "Which you would understand if you had half a brain cell,"

"Both of you, shut it!" Juane ordered, shoving Pyrrha off him, "We need to report back to the queen, and she is always annoyed when someone fails,"

A blast of shadow flung Juane across the room like a rag doll. He hit the wall behind him and stuck in place, being held in place by the sheer pressure of the queens aura.

"Incompetent fools!" she roared, letting Juane fall to the ground, "I give you a simple order, and you cannot bring me what I desire! I should obliterate you here and now!"

"My queen, calm yourself," Pyrrha said, her hand on her data tablet, "While I was not able to bring you the source, persay, I did acquire some data of interest to you,"

"Well then spit it out before I lose all my patience," the queen growled, sitting back on her throne.

"While I am not certain, I believe that the source of the energy was a trans-dimensional pulse, bringing someone over from another dimension. Should we find the source of this anomaly, we could use it to bring about your rule to another whole dimension," Pyrrha explained, carefully weaving her words.

"Interesting," the queen mused, "Was that what caused the surge you detected?"

"No, my queen," Pyrrha said, looking up, "What caused it," she brought up a new image on the holograms, "was this girl," The queen stared at the figure, her eyes a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Find this girl, and bring her to me," she ordered, walking into the light, revealing her tiny frame and red cloak, "Preferably alive,"

"Yes, Queen Ruby," Pyrrha bowed.

**(Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. I will definitely add more to this story once I finish some of my other projects.**

**Ruby: Why does there have to be an evil me?! (crys)**

**Inverse!Weiss: Look what you've done, you made her cry! (Hugs Ruby)**

**Me: What the-! Weiss! Get out of here! You don't show up until chapter 2!**

**Inverse!Weiss: No!**

**Me: -_-'**

**Okay, while that happens, let me clarify a few things:**

**1. Ruby is in an alternate dimension. Not a different timeline.**

**2. Everyone is the opposite of their normal personalities. Makes things interesting.**

**3. I did this purely for fun; I don't RWBY, Monty Oum does.)**


End file.
